1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for processing poultry backs, and more particularly to such a device having particular utility in commercial processing of poultry by automatically removing the kidneys, tails, and undesired fatty portions from picked and eviscerated poultry backs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art includes methods and devices for performing various operations in commercial processing of poultry, insofar as the applicant is aware there are no known methods or devices for automatically removing less desirable portions of poultry backs which have been picked and eviscerated.
At one time poultry processing plants were predominantly engaged in production of "whole bodied" poultry in which the poultry were simply picked and eviscerated leaving the major edible portions of each bird attached. However, at the present time the majority of the birds processed are "segmented", or broken down so that a number of like portions can be marketed together. After the balance of each bird is detached, "strip backs" remain. These strip backs have the bony spine and neck attached thereto. The bony portion can be removed in prior art boning machines permitting the salvaging of valuable meat. However, the strip backs also have attached thereto the kidneys which have no direct commercial value. Also the strip backs have fatty portions and the tail, attached thereto. The value of the meat is greatly reduced by the presence of fat and the tails have some commercial value in themselves, when separated.
To enhance the overall value of the strip backs, it has been necessary manually to separate the kidneys, tails, and undesired fatty portions from the balance thereof. The labor expense of such separation, when thousands of birds are being segmented each hour, as in a modern poultry processing plant, is relatively high, as in a modern poultry processing plant, is relatively high. Such separation necessarily depends on the skill and constant attention to those performing the separation. When relatively less skillful or attentive labor is employed, either a great deal of the undesired fatty portions are not separated, resulting in de-bonded meat of lower value because of excess fat, or desirable meat is lost. Such manual separation, which requires manual handling of each back, is necessarily not as sanitary as desired.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device for processing such strip backs that would automatically, dependably, accurately, and sanitarily remove less desirable and/or separately marketable portions therefrom.